The present invention relates to shoes having rubber or composition soles having studs embedded in the soles with a portion thereof projecting from the sole and to jogging shoes in particular. The present shoes embodying the novel stud are particularly suited for winter running and are highly efficient in providing secure footage and preventing slipping.
All of the pertinent prior art of which I am aware is listed as follows, none believed to be anticipatory of the present invention.